fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Misja: rozpoczynamy zabawę! cz.2
Wstęp Chef: (czyta z jakiejśc kartki) W poprzednim odcinku Misji Totalnej Porażki z cyklu Totalnej Porażki, który rozpoczął sezon Wys... kto to pisał?! Ten Chris to farciarz! Siedzi w kiciu i nie musi tego czytać, ugh! (wywala gdzieś kartkę) W poprzednim odcinku Chrisa przymknęli, dzieciaki rozwaliły pół lokacji, więc kazałem im to posprzątać, a potem było totalnie bezsensowne zadanie odnośnie upolowania czegoś do żarcia. Nikt nie wyleciał. Czy Chrisa kiedyś wypuszczą? A może zatrudnią kogoś na jego miejsce? Oby! Oglądacie Misję... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! ...To jest głupie.. Video:Total Drama Mission - opening Poranek w lesie Chef: WSTAWAAAAAAĆ! JUŻ 5 RANO DO CHOLERY! CO WY SOBIE WYOBRAŻACIE, CO?! Christie: No nie wiem... o, może to, że ktoś taki jak TY pozwolił by nam chociaż pospać ze 4 godziny, na tej brudnej... oślizłej... mokrej ziemi? Chef: Ktoś kiedyś musi was nauczyć dyscypliny... A TERAZ WSTAWAĆ LENIE ŚMIERDZĄCE! Duncan: Głowa... boli... chęć mordu... wzrasta... Destiny: No co ty, Duduś! Hihihi (leżała cały czas przy nim) Duncan: ...Spadaj. Destiny: Jasne, jasne! Ale najpierw daj buziii! (nadstawia usta, Duncan wstaje, więc Destiny ostatecznie pocałowała tyłek Owena) Feee! ...Duncan, ty cioto! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić! Ja nie chcę umierać, nieeeee! Gwen: (do siebie) Śmierć świruskom... (do Destiny) Uhh, zamknij się wreszcie... (i żółwik z Duncanem) Trent: (do Destiny; próbuje zaimponować Gwen) Tak, no właśnie! em... świrusko..? ^^" Destiny: Trent.. dobijasz... "koleś"... -.- Owen: JEEEŚĆ! Czy ja proszę o tak wiele?! Wszyscy: Tak..? Chef: CISZA! No dobra, dzieciaczki... Pora na kolejne zadanie. Heather: Co tym razem?! Szukanie ładnego krzaczka do zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb czy też może znalezienie czystej wody, żeby móc się wreszcie umyć?! Chef: BUZIA NA KŁÓDKĘ, PYSKATA! No, o to mi chodziło, hehe. Zadanie jest takie: musicie odnaleźć tajne wejście do tajnej agencji wywiadowczej, w której to znajduje się wasze lokum i... stołówka pełna świeżego żarełka! Owen: TAK! Bridgette: A co z nagrodą? Chef: Niespodzianka, hehehe... DO ROBOTY! Cody: Em... ostatnie pytanie? Chef: Słucham... Cody: Gdzie mamy szukać? Chef: Nie bez powodu to jest tajne wejście do tajnej agencji wywiadowczej, PRAWDA?! Cody: Nie no, spoko. Wyluzka, koleś! Hehehe... I wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony... Gwen i Bridgette Gwen: Ciekawe co wygramy tym razem... Bridgette: Ta, dobrze będzie, jak chociaż coś dostaniemy na ząb.... Gwen: Taaa... Destiny: (zjawia się nie-wiadomo-skąd) Hej dziewczyny, czy mogę... Gwen&Bridge: NIE! Destiny: No dobra, skoro nie chcecie, żebym wam pożyczyła mapę do tego całego wejścia to nie. Nie będę się narzucać. Narka! (i gdzieś pobiegła) Gwen: (walnęła się w głowę) No to fajnie... Trent: (nagle się zjawia) Co tam dziewczyny? ... Noah i Duncan Duncan zawiązał sznur wokół Noah i teraz prowadzi go jak na smyczy. Duncan: Hehehe, no prowadź piesku, prowadź! Noah: Chciałbym zaznaczyć, iż mimo, że jestem blisko spokrewniony z-... Duncan: Cicho! Nie obchodzą mnie twoje koligacje rodzinne... ej, ty też to słyszałeś? Noah: Że mimo swojego poziomu inteligencji używasz tak mądrych słów jak "koligacja"? Tak. Duncan: Nie to, półgłowku! Chociaż też racja... (nagle coś szeleści w krzakach) TO... (nasłuchuje) Duncan nagle wali w pobliskie drzewo, z którego spada... Risu! Noah: Izzy?! Risu: Chyba ktoś tu powinien zacząć nosić brylki... Duncan: Risu?! Risu: No a niby kto? Matka Teresa?! Ducnan: Wolałem się upewnić... Noah: Czy ty czasami nie powinnaś być na terapii? Risu: Niby tak... Retrospekcja Risu: No ja nie mogę! Gdzie my kurczę jesteśmy?! Izzy: W psychiatryku, jak mniemam. Hahahahah! Risu: I to cię jeszcze śmieszy, siostra?! Izzy: Pomyśl jakie to komiczne! Milion uciekł nam wprost sprzed nosa, po tym wszystkim! Hahahahah! Risu: Nie możemy być spokrewnione... Izzy: Niby czemu nie? Risu: (wyrwała jej włosa) Zajmiemy się tym później... a teraz... GDZIE MY DO *BEEP* JESTEŚMY?! Oddalenie na białe pomieszczenie bez klamek i z jednym lustrem, które pewnie od drugiej strony jest oknem. Nagle słychać śpiewanie ptaszków. Tajemniczy głos: Witajcie drogie panie. Jesteśmy tu, żeby wam pomóc. Więc czego potrzebujecie? Izzy: Hahahah! Oczywiście, że młota pneumatycznego! A coś ty myślał? Risu: O cholera! Zabrali Rufusia! Nieeeee! Oddawajcie go, świry! ODDAJCIE RUFUSIA, ALE JUŻ! (krzyczy bardzo głośno) Tajemniczy głos: Spokojnie, nie stresuj się. Wdech i wydech. A teraz powiedz nam... kim jest "rufuś"? Izzy: Hahahah, błąd! Risu: KIM JEST "RUFUŚ"? KIM JEST "RUFUŚ"?! CHYBA RACZEJ "CZYM", TY BEZDUSZNY ŚWIŃSKI-MÓŻDŻKU! Rufuś, to coś, bez czego się NIE RUSZAM. To jest jak... stały aparat na zęby cioci Hali. Nigdy się go nie pozbędziesz, bo zawsze będziesz miał krzywe zęby! Rufuś zawsze mnie rozwesela, kiedy jest mi smutno, kiedy jest mi źle... on zawsze jest przy mnie! Na pierwszej randce... Teraz wyświetla się klip, jak jakiś koleś usiłuje pocałować Risu, a ona mu przywala z różowego trójzęba, Rufusia. Izzy: No dobra, siostra! Chyba pan pediatra nie chce słuchać o twoich rozkminach życiowych! Tajemniczy głos: Ekhem... jestem psychiatrą. Risu: Stul pysk, siostra! Izzy: Dobra! (i tuli się do swojej głowy) Risu: Za co? ZA CO, SIĘ PYTAM! (i wali się w głowę, podczas gdy Izzy wciąż się tuli do swojej) Tajemniczy głos: Spokojnie, porozmawiajmy o tym... Obie: Niby o czym? Tajemniczy głos: Czy wiecie, dlaczego tu jesteście? Risu: Bo jakis debil chciał mieć 3 sezon, więc zwinął nam milion sprzed nosa-... Izzy: Mi! Risu: Tak, tak, tobie... no więc zwinął nam milion sprzed nosa wykręcając się moim przekręctwem! Izzy: I tak bym wygrała, więc po co te twoje krętactwa? Risu: Żeby odkręcić te twoje krętactwa, którymi owinęłaś Bridgette wokół paluszka! Izzy: O nie, nie! O tym zdecydowała już fajność Explosivo! Risu: Chyba raczej moja taktyka! Izzy: Nawet cię tam nie było, do kur... do żółtego kurczątka! Risu: Ja... jestem wszędzie! Izzy: Tak? A gdzie byłaś, kiedy cię najbardziej potrzebowałam? Kiedy ścigali mnie ci wredni, bezduszni policjanci za straszenie łosiów? Przecież to był mój chłopak, do jasnej ciasnej! A teraz nawet nie wiem, co u niego słychać... (łza spływa jej po policzku) Risu: Sios-... Izzy, ty płaczesz? Izzy: No a nie widać?! Risu: Przepraszam, ale.. ale wiesz, że wtedy ja też miałam ciężkie chwile... Izzy: Jestes moją starsza siostrą czy nie, do cholery?! Powinnaś mi pomagać! (poryczała się na dobre) Josh-łoś! Risu: Patrcik-głupi-sratrik! (też ryczy, a teraz obie z Izzy się przytulają) Tajemniczy głos: Uwielbiam szczęśliwe zakończenia. Obie: NA NIEGO! No i Risu wzięła Izzy i jej głową rozwaliła lustro. Potem obie uciekły choć goniło je mnóstwo ludzi w białych kitlach, no i policja. ---- Duncan: Aha. A gdzie masz Izzy? Risu: A co ty się tak nagle nią interesujesz? Więzienie stanowe Izzy: O, hejka Chris! Co tam słychać? Hahahah! ...Josh-łoś... TT TT Chris: Nie! Ja nie chcę umierać! ....czy ty czasami nie powinnaś być na terapii? Izzy: Nie, a co? ---- Duncan: Nie ważne... Risu: A skoro juz o tym mówimy... a zaraz, nie mówimy. Ale skoro już zaczęłam, to chciałabym wiedzieć... skąd masz mój pukiel włosów?! Duncan: Znalazłem, a co? Risu: Aha, spoko. To narka Duncan, gość którego imienia nie pamiętam! (zrobiła gest, jak do salutowania i zniknęła) Noah: Tamtędy... Duncan: I to rozumiem! Cody, Owen i Tyler Cody: Moglibyście przestać tak za mną łazić?! Owen: JEEEEEEEŚĆ! Tyler: A ja nie wiem gdzie iść, więc idę za tobą. Cody: (zatrzymuje się) Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś panowie: to jest zadanie i zamierzam je wygrać. (do siebie) Dla mojej cudnej, mrocznej Gwen! Tyler: A ja zamierzam pokazać Lindsay na co naprawdę mnie stać! (napina mięśnie) Owen: A ja chciałbym coś zjeść. Cody: A ja nie zamierzam patrzeć jak zabieracie mi nagrodę sprzed nosa! Panowie! Żegnam! Owen: A co z jedzeniem? Cody: No nie wiem! Wykombinuj coś, grubasie! Owen: Nie pomagasz... DAJ MI JEEEŚĆ! Prooo-oszę! (pada przed nim na kolanach) Cody: Stary, co ty wyprawiasz?! Ja nie mam nic do jedzenia! ...A nawet jeśli miałem, to już to zjadłem. Owen: NIEEEEE! Cody: Tak. Owen: NIEEEEE! Cody: Tak! Owen: NIEEEEE! Cody: TAK! Tyler: To może ja już sobie pójdę...? (i odchodzi) Owen: Masz coś do jedzenia? (i Cody wali się w łeb) Heather, Christie, Destiny i Destin Heather i Christie kłócą się o mapę. Heather: ODDAWAJ! Ty nawet książki Lindsay byś nie przeczytała, a co dopiero mapę! Christie: Tak?! A ty nawet nie przeczytałabyś adresu na pocztówce! Destiny: (trzyma Destina za łapę) W dzisiejszych czasach, to już nawet przyzwoitych obelg nie ma... Destin: ...I nazw. Nagle słychać jakiś szelest podartej kartki. Heather: I co zrobiłaś?! Podarłaś to! Christie: Że niby ja to podarłam?! Destiny: Nie no, zaraz ktoś tu straci życie... (podwija rękawki i klaszcze) wybaczcie, mikroby! (Destin się dziwnie na nią patrzy) no co?! na kimś musiałam się wyżyć, nie?^^ Sierra i Ryan Sierra: A gdyby zwycięzca mógłbyć tylko jeden? Ryan: Ty byś wygrała. Sierra: A dlaczego nie ty? Ryan: Bo nie jestem tego wart. Sierra: A ja jestem?... Ryan: Och, nie bądź głupia! Oczywiście, że jesteś! Sierra: (rumieni się) hihihi! Ryan: Uwielbiam, gdy się tak śmiejesz. (patrzy jej w oczy) Sierra: Naprawdę? Ryan: (chwyta jej dłonie) Naprawdę... I już zbliżają do siebie usta, kiedy... DJ: Hej! Można się przyłączyć? Sierra&Ryan: Co? DJ: Czy mogę iść z wami? Sierra&Ryan: (Sierra jest trochę zakłopotana) Tak. Jasne! DJ: Dzięki, ludzie! Katie i Sadie Katie: I gdzie mamy szukać tego wejścia? Sadie: Nie mam pojęcia. Czy ty też musisz no... na stronę? Katie: Tak! Poszukajmy jakiegoś kibelka. Nie chciałabym, żeby TO się powtórzyło... (Retrospekcja z WTP, kiedy Katie i Sadie załątwił sprawy w trującym bluszczu) Katie i Sadie obie wybuchają śmiechem. Potem idą sobie drogą przez las i nagle otwiera się przed nimi jakieś przejście... Sadie: Katie, tam! Myślisz, że to WC? Katie: Nie wiem. Chodźmy zobaczyć! I obie tam poszły... Po wielu godzinach tułaczki Sadie: Katie! Ja juz nie mogę! (trzyma się za nogi) Katie: Wytrzymaj Sadie! Sadie: Łatwo ci mówić! Katie: Słucham?! Sadie: To ty tu nas zaprowadziłaś, to teraz nas... (trzyma się mocniej) wypprowad-dź... Katie: To ty chciałaś iść do kibelka, to wybacz, ale teraz musisz trochę poczekać! ...Chyba powinnyśmy iść tam. Sadie: Dlaczego akurat tam? Katie: Bo to dobra droga! Sadie: Dwie godziny temu mówiłaś to samo! Katie: Ach tak?! Sadie: TAK! Katie: W takim razie, rób jak chcesz! Sadie: A żebyś wiedziała, że tak zrobię! Obie poszły w swoje strony. Heather, Christie, Destiny i Destin Wchodzą przez tajemne przejście... Heather: Mówiłam, że trzeba iść na wschód! Christie: Ekhem, to jest zachód, Heatiotko. Heather: Jak ty mnie nazwałaś, barbie?! Destiny: Ja stawiam na północ. Destin: (do siebie) Przecież wiadomo, że to południe... Destiny: Widzisz gdzies tu słońce, ciemnoto?! I przychodzi Chef. Chef: No brawo! Myślałem, że już nikt nie odnajdzie tego zafajdanego przejścia! ...Przecież ono było zaraz koło obozu! (oddalenie kamery, Christie i Heather jak jeden mąż walą się w łeb) Heather: Trudno! Lepiej daj nam nagrody! I teraz przybiegła cała reszta. Reszta: No kurczę! Chef: No dobra, pyskata i rozpuszczona... Wtem z przejścia wybiegają Katie i Sadie. Katie: No nie! I znaleźli to durne przejście przede mną! Sadie: Ki-be-lek... (tańczy trzymając się za nogi) Gwen: No dobra... o co tu chodzi? Chef: Hm, musiałem przysnąć, jak one tu wchodziły... hehehe. No dobra. Zatem ogłaszam, że wasze kochane słodkie idiotki wygrały! Sadie: Czyl-li, że... kto? Wszyscy oprócz Katie: WY! Katie&Sadie: Aaaa! Duncan: Jak to dobrze, że nie jestem z nimi w drużynie... Bridgette: Ale zaraz... drużyny! Chef: No właśnie!m Nasze kochane słodkie idiotki wygrały... kapitaństwo. Będą sobie mogły same dobrać drużyny. DO ROBOTY, GAMONIE! Sadie: Już... nie... mogę! I jej różowe spodnie zaczęły... ciemnieć. Wszyscy: Feeee! Katie: Hahaha, posikała się! Sadie: To by się nigdy nie wydarzyło gdybyś nie chciała tu wejść... Katie: A kto nie chciał siusiać za krzakiem?! Sadie: TY! Katie: Ano, fakt. Wszyscy: NO DALEJ! Owen: A co z jedzeniem? Sadie: Ale muszę zmienić spodnie! Chef: Zrobisz to w kwaterze! DO ROBOTY! Sadie: A kto wybiera pierwszy? Chef: A kto wszedł pierwszy do... Katie&Sadie: JA! Katie: No niech stracę. Głupszym się ustępuje. Sadie: O nie, nie, ty bądź pierwsza! Katie: Jak chcesz. Chef: STOP! Właśnie coś sobie przypomniałem... Zanim dobierzecie drużyny - eliminacja pierwszego zawodnika, hehehe. Wszyscy przełykają ślinę. Sadie: Było mówić wcześniej! Katie: Tak, przynajmniej posikałabyś się na siedząco, co? hahaha! Sadie: A ty, ty, ty... Chef: DOSYĆ! Starczy już tego. Sadie: No właśnie! (wrogie spojrzenie Katie) Chef: Chodźcie za mną, bachory. Ceremonia Jakieś metalowe pomieszczenie, metalowe ławeczki. Pod każdą ławeczka znajduje się urządzonko do głosowania jak z Planu TP. Chef: No dobra, zasady są takie... macie pod ławkami takie coś w stylu palntopa. Naciskacie na nim imię tego, kto ma wylecieć i po kłopocie. Kto dostaje najwięcej głosów wylatuje, WYLATUJE, WYLATUJE!!! Aha, idioteczki są nietykalne. JASNE?! Wszyscy: Tak! Chef: No, to do roboty... Po głosowaniu Chef: Przy każdej eliminacji ci, którzy zostają w grze dostają gadżety szpiegowskie, które moga im się przydać w dalszej rozgrywce. Na początek dostaniecie notesy... (chwila ciszy) Christie: I na co ty czekasz?! Chef: Chwila blondyno, sprawdzam wyniki! Aha... hehehe. No dobra. Notesy otrzymują: idioteczki, muzykalny, ponuraczka, przestępca, mądrala, cherlawy... Tyler: Że niby ja?! Chef: NIE PRZERYWAJ, KIEDY MÓWIĘ! Ale tak, ty. Dobrotliwa, surfureczka, małomówny, nowy dla którego bliższego określenia nie mam, wyluzowany, mięśniak, pyskata rozpuszczona... wariatka i pucołowaty, któreś z was będzie musiało udać się dziś do Szybu Wstydu i opuścić to miejsce NA ZAWSZE Zasysaczem Przegranych... ostatni notes otrzymuje... 3 minuty ciszy... Destiny: Hahahah! ...To jakieś super-zwolnione tempo czy jak? -.- Chef: A, niech stracę... WARIATKA! Destiny: Łuhu! Tak jest, hihihi! Jestem boska! Hahahaha! (banana dance) Owen: Co? Ale, ale... dlaczego? Co z obiadem? NIEEEEEE! Chef wrzucił Owena do Zasysacza Wstydu i wielka rura wezsała grubasa, choć z trudem, do środka. Chef: No! To teraz wybierać drużyny! Stańcie sobie o tam i DO DZIEŁA! Katie: Duncan. Duncan: Z dwojga złego nienajgorzej... Sadie: Ach tak?! Cody! Cody: Tak! Katie: Ale żeś mi dowaliła, normalnie... Gwen! Gwen: Tak! (piąteczka z Duncanem) Sadie: Heather. Cody: Bierzesz do siebie te manipulatorkę?! Sadie: Przynajmniej ona ma jakąś taktykę. Heather: Taak, cudownie... Katie: Trent! Sadie: No nie! Bridgette! Katie: CO?! W takim razie... Sierra. Sadie: Argh! A masz, biorę DJa! Katie: Noah. Duncan: Hehehe, witaj. (zaciera rączki) Sadie: Christie! Cody: No nie! To już dwie! Sadie: Cicho bądź! Katie: Tyler, do mnie! Sadie: Em... e... ty, w tej granatowej czapce! Katie: To Ryan, ty siusiumajtku! Destiny. Drużyna Katie: CO?! Destiny: A co? Takie dziwne, że doceniła mój nieodparty urok? Katie: Byłoby u nas za mało dziewczyn bez niej. Drużyna Katie: Aaaaa. Sadie: Blondasku, do mnie! Destiny: Destinek, nieeee! Destin: Nie pękaj, mała. Jeszcze się zobaczymy. Destiny: No ja myślę! hihihi! Chef: No wreszcie... no to drużyna grubaski to... (wyciąga karteczkę) Politycy Śledczy, a tej drugiej to... Fajni Agenci. Heather: Taa, cudownie. Jestem politykiem, zawsze o tym marzyłąm... Christie: Ugh, zamknij się lepiej... Chef: CISZA! To już koniec tego cudownego odcinka, dobranoc, drodzy widzowie! Destiny: A co z tradycyjną końcówką, Chefuńciu? CHef: NIE BĘDZIE! DOBRANOC! KONIEC ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki